Loving You is Such Sweet Agony
by erdos
Summary: Troyella.My fave kinda fic.Oneshot.Explicit sex scene.


Hi hi. Just started trying my hand and at this fanfiction thing so please give me suggestions on how to improve! I've always wanted to try writing something M rated so here goes…

I suppose I should have a disclaimer as well. Ok then. I don't own any logo or character etc. of High School Musical. They belong to someone in the upper echelons of the Disney Company. I think. Everything about this piece of work is fictional and similarities to anyone living or dead are purely coincidental.

Troy's heart was racing as he snaked up the pipe beside the balcony of Gabriella's bedroom. It was almost midnight and the crisp smell of the chilly night air carried with it the hint of the flowery scent that was always lingering about her. Just closing his eyes and taking deep breaths of that sweet scent left Troy's heart thumping and a sense of lazy satisfaction coursing through his body. He remembered the last time he smelt that. She was on his lap and he was breathing softly into her hair, taking in all that she was, telling her over and over again how she was his princess and that he would always love her…

"God, I love that girl," he thought has he pulled himself over the railings and landed with a muffled thump. He froze, not even daring to breathe. After checking that no lights came on in the house, Troy slowly tried the handle of the balcony door and it opened with a soft click.

It was unlocked. I must have a word with that girl, he thought. What if some pervert creeps in in the middle of the night and tried to…he paused and smiled to himself, not only because of the irony of that thought but also because he had caught sight of a sleeping Gabriella.

He had never actually seen her asleep before. Sure there were times when she was napping on his shoulder but that didn't count and he usually grabbed the opportunity to have a little shut eye as well. This was different. She was sleeping soundly in an old v-neck sweater and shorts. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and she was hugging a pillow tightly, a serene look on her face.

Troy hoped she had fallen asleep thinking of him. He crawled onto the bed and hugged her from behind. He buried his face in her hair wondering how girls always managed to smell so good.

"Hey baby girl. You gonna wake up and greet me?"

Gabriella murmured something and moved a little but stayed fast asleep. Troy decided to try something else. He slowly crawled over to the other side of the bed and gently pulled the pillow out of her arms.

"Nggghhh…" Gabriella groaned and patted the spot where the pillow had just lay. She was still half asleep and trying to find the giant marshmallow that that bear had just taken from her…

"Shh…it's ok, it's me." Troy tossed the pillow aside and climbed into Gabriella's arms. He buried his face in her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. He could feel Gabriella's warmth underneath the blanket and he started kissing her breast gently.

Gabriella awoke to the pleasant feeling of a warm body against her.

"Troy…what are you doing in here?"

"Errr…it's cold outside," he said lamely before continuing to kiss and fondle her breasts. She giggled and stroked his hair lovingly. She always felt so safe when she was with him.

Troy unbuttoned her sweater and removed it but paused and tugged uncertainly at her bra.

"How do I get this _off_…"

Gabriella laughed and sat up. Troy propped himself up on his elbow to watch. Her arms went behind her back to unhook the clasp and slowly slid the strap off each shoulder. Then she tossed the bra onto the floor and looked at Troy shyly, almost suggestively.

Troy watched in awe. He had never seen such a beautiful body before. The sensual curve of her waist and her large, round breasts took his breath away. He swallowed hard and couldn't control himself from leaping onto her.

"Hold it, Mister Bolton," Gabriella pushed Troy back grinning slyly, "this doesn't seem fair does it?'

"Wha-what?"

"Your shirt. Off."

Troy could hardly wait to comply. He threw his shirt off and waited, expectantly. Somehow the tables had been turned and Gabby was in charge now. Man, that girl could change from a meek rabbit to a foxy vixen in a heartbeat.

"Lie down."

He hurriedly obeyed. He could feel the bulge in his pants starting to grow.

Gabriella climbed over Troy and leaned over him. He could feel her nipples gently gliding over his chest and he groaned deeply. He tried to reach for her breasts but Gabby pushed his hands away and pinned them down.

"Uh-uh, not yet lover boy." She started kissing him gently, feeling their tongues intertwined. Then it got rougher, more passionate and she suddenly broke away, leaving Troy panting for air. She kissed a hot trail down his neck and on his muscled chest. She pushed her breasts against him but when he struggled to touch them she pulled away and licked that tingling part seductively. Her hips moved slowly, rubbing her entrance against his stiff penis.

Troy was gasping and groaning. He couldn't believe the kind of reactions Gabriella could evoke on his body. She was good. Where had she learnt to do all that fantastic stuff? But it wasn't enough. He wanted to feel her as well. It wasn't fair that she was having all the fun. Her nipples were raking his skin and it was excruciating pain to his loins not to be able to touch her.

His chance for revenge came when she let his arms go to run her hand on his smooth, well defined chest. He enjoyed that lazily for awhile before seizing her hands and rolling her over.

"My turn and I don't want to hear any complains out of you." Troy clamped his mouth over Gabriella's and moved slowly up the side of her face to her ear and whispered in a rough voice.

"Don't you try to fight me princess or I'll leave you begging, you know I will. You know I _can._ Now _stay still_."

He moved his head to her breasts and started licking and sucking her right nipple. His hand found her left nipple while the other began its slow descent over her belly and under her shorts. He found the warm dampness, but not damp enough, he thought to himself. But that was alright. He could always fix that, and he started stroking her nub ever so gently.

Meanwhile, his mouth had not stopped working. He suckled gently on her breast, biting softly.

"Ohh…oh Troy…" Gabriella started stroking his head unconsciously and bucked in rhythm with his hand but Troy was having none of that. He pushed her arms back above her head.

"Oh no, princess, you don't have to trouble yourself with all of that. No moving remember? Or else…"

Gabriella whimpered. Why did he have to be so cruel? It took enormous an enormous effort not to jerk in time with his hand as he stoked the raging fire in her and she heard his groans of pleasure but as she felt a gush of wetness shooting out of her, she couldn't help but gasp and she grabbed his hand, pushing him in further.

One look from Troy and she knew it was all over. He gave a grin that was at once gleeful, mischievous and victorious.

"My, my Gabriella Montez. We're in big trouble now aren't we?"

"Ngghh… Troy… "

Troy felt like giving in when he heard Gabriella's pleading voice, thick with desire, but he stopped himself when he thought of the oh-so-pleasurable pain of wanting-but-not-getting he was going to inflict on her.

He moved to the end of her bed and began tugging her shorts and underwear down.

"Troy…."

"Shh…relax Miss Montez. I assure you this is punishment you are going to enjoy. But behave yourself. Or I can make this really nasty…"

Troy used his thumb to pinch and rub her clitoris while he slid two fingers into that warm, soft tunnel. He rubbed slowly, taking his time to slide his fingers in and out as he felt her vagina contracting and relaxing.

Then, moving closer, he gave her clitoris a short, sharp lick and gently blew hot and cold air at her entrance. Gabriella was already very wet and she was breathing long and fast.

"Baby… baby don't do this…"

"But I haven't even reached the good part yet…" And with that, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. He licked long and slow, moving in and out, while his thumb had not stopped massaging her nub. He tasted her and he felt another gush of liquid from deep within her. He could hear Gabriella's moans increasing in volume and speed and his tongue went in and out faster and faster till she was nearly crying out when he pulled out completely.

Gabriella felt like screaming. She had nearly felt that explosion of ecstasy when Troy had stopped doing whatever godly act he had just performed on her. God it was such agonizing torture! She could feel her heart beating and the intense feeling of unsatisfied joy deep within her fade to a dull ache. She needed to feel him inside her.

Troy, too was feeling the pain. His manhood had swelled so much it was nearly splitting the front seam of his pants. He groaned and winced in an effort to keep himself from coming when he saw Gabriella lying on the bed, moaning his name.

"That wasn't that bad was that, Miss Montez?"

"NNNGGHHH… God…please…Troy…"

"What was that?"

"Oh Troy… please don't make me say it…"

"Au contraire ma belle, I would very much like to hear you beg." He put his fingers in her again and started pinching her nub.

"Mmm… Troy… please… I want you… I need you baby please... I want you inside me… please fuck me…"

Troy smiled to himself. He didn't quite like the sound of that last word but there was always something… raunchy about it. He could live with that. He removed his pants and climbed up the bed again. He paused with his penis just outside her vagina, stroking her and teasing her again.

"Say my name Gabriella. Say you love me."

"Troy Bolton I love you…"

The last word ended in a gasp as he plunged into her and began sensuously moving in and out. She wrapped her legs around him and her hips bucked to the rhythm of his strokes.

Gabriella was moaning incoherently and Troy was panting, choking out deep, animalistic grunts. Their hips moved together faster and faster till at the climax, Gabriella had to cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming and waking the entire household while Troy muffled his cry of ecstasy in Gabriella's hair.

Spent, he landed softly on her heaving chest and they lay together, listening to each other's heartbeats. When he caught his breath, he rolled over and they lay side by side, contemplating the evening they had just spent together.

"Gabby?" Troy broke the silence as he turned towards her and took her softly to his chest.

"Yes baby?"

"Before I came, were you dreaming of me?"

Gabriella thought of the great big bear that had stolen her marshmallow and she felt the strong, sturdy arms around her.

"Yes… in a way…"

Phew. Just spent the night going tappity-tap in front of my computer. I had no idea writing a fanfic could be so much fun and hard work! Kudos to you guys who manage to write an entire series and sequels! Rock on!


End file.
